The development of sanitary napkins and related technologies and products dates back many years. Since the original development of sanitary napkin technology and products, there have been many improvements, including new and improved sanitary napkins and related absorbent materials. While sanitary napkins may prove sufficient for day wear, their use at night, either while resting or sleeping, presents problems of soiling and staining clothing, bedding and mattresses. This results from the uncontrolled flow of menstrual or other fluids. While tampons may be utilized by women at night, tampons may cause discomfort and overflow. In many cases, due to health reasons, tampons are not always recommended for use while sleeping. In view of the above shortcomings of the prior art, there exists a need for a sanitary supplement device and method of use thereof, which serves to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art and which provides for a novel apparatus and method for controlling the flow of menstrual 5 fluids and/or other matter while the user is in the horizontal position or while sleeping.